1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for changing various setting items of a device from a terminal device side.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, devices that are connected directly to terminal devices via networks have been popularized. In such a device, a technique is used in which when various setting items of the device are changed from a terminal device side, setting screen data within the device is supplied to the terminal device. In the terminal device to which the setting screen data is supplied, a screen that includes a set value field in which contents of setting items can be inputted, a transmission button for transmitting a content inputted in the set value field to the device, and a cancel button for canceling a content inputted in the set value field, is displayed for prompting a user to perform an operation such as an input.
However, it is unclear what operation the cancellation in the above-described related art specifically indicates. In addition, there is a demand that it is desired to return to a content previously inputted in the set value field when the cancel button is pressed.